Der lange Weg zur Freundschaft
by TwoFriends
Summary: James Potter und Sirius Black kommen nach Hogwarts. Doch es soll ein langer Weg bis zu ihrer tiefen Freundschaft werden...
1. Missverständnisse

Disclaimer: Die Personen und hier beschriebenen Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Dies ist eine Fanfiction, geboren aus einem Rollenspiel und dient keinerlei kommerziellem Zweck.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und über zahlreiche Reviews würden wir uns sehr freuen!

_**Kapitel 1**_

_**Missverständnisse**_

James Potter stand am Fuß der Steintreppe, die von der großen Halle hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm führte. Er sah sich ehrfurchtsvoll die bewegten Gemälde an, die neugierig auf die neuen Erstklässler hinunter schauten.

Dies würde der Weg sein, den er die nächsten sechs Jahre jeden Abend gehen würde.

_Gryffindor._

James konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was für ein Glück er hatte. Von allen Häusern war das definitiv das coolste, fand er. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln betrachtete er sein neues Abzeichen auf dem schwarzen Schulumhang. Gekommen war er ohne, als ein niemand. Und sobald er seinem Haus zugeteilt worden war hatte er es auf seinem Umhang vorgefunden, so wie alle anderen auch.

Er nahm über sich eine Bewegung war, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Eines der Bilder war näher an ihn herangetreten und das riesige Gesicht starrte ihn neugierig an. Erschrocken wich er einen Schritt zurück und stolperte. Er drehte sich hektisch um, um zu sehen auf was er da getreten war als ihm ein Junge mit schwarzem Schopf und wilden grauen Augen ein paar wüste Beschimpfungen entgegenschleuderte.

"... kannst nicht aufpassen, wo du hinrennst?" endeten die Beschimpfungen und Sirius stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Schlimm genug, dass er wahrscheinlich morgen früh als erstes einen Heuler kriegen würde und sich in den nächsten Jahren die dummen Sprüche seiner Eltern anhören musste, war es da zuviel verlangt das seine Mitschüler den Weg geradeaus gehen konnten, ohne ihn zu belästigen?

"Soll ich dir den Hausmeister holen, damit der dir zeigt, wie man einen Fuß vor den anderen setzt?"

James wollte grade zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, als die letzten Worte des anderen in seinen Ohren verhallten. Zorn stieg in ihm auf. Hatte der nicht gesehen, was passiert war? "Ich denk deinem kostbaren Schuhw..."

Er hielt jäh inne. Er starrte dem Jungen ins Gesicht und dann ungläubig auf sein Abzeichen.

Gryffindor?

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. "Du bist ein Black?" schleuderte er ihm außer sich entgegen.

"Ich kenn dich. Du heißt Sirius Black. Wie hast ausgerechnet du es geschafft, nach Gryffindor zu kommen?" Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen starrte er den anderen an.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht Potter," wütete Sirius zurück. "Zumindest heißt es ja, dass nach Gryffindor schlaue Leute kommen... natürlich kann sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte da was geändert haben."

Dass der andere genau in die Kerbe schlug, über die Sirius seit der Auswahl nachdachte, förderte seinen Sanftmut nicht grade. "Aber bei Euch ist das ja sicherlich Tradition nicht wahr?" Was bildete sich dieser Typ ein, ihn erst halb umzurennen und dann noch anzumachen.

"Na ja. Im Gegensatz zu dir werd ich die Entscheidung des Hutes nicht in Zweifel ziehen müssen." erwiderte James ruhig aber mit bösem Unterton. Kalte Wut stieg in ihm auf. Für wen hielt der Kerl sich, das er ihr dumm nennen durfte. Er gestand es sich selbst nicht ein, aber er hatte furchtbare Angst davor, hier zu versagen. Er wollte seine Eltern stolz machen, aber was, wenn er wirklich nicht gut genug war? Nicht so gut wie sein Vater? Aber diesem Typen stand es sicher nicht zu, das zu beurteilen.

_Das war es also._

Hatte er doch richtig verstanden. In Sirius begann es zu brodeln. Natürlich, ein Black hatte in Gryffindor ja nichts zu suchen. Würde er sich also nicht nur zu Hause damit rumschlagen sondern auch noch hier.

_Prima. _

"So anmaßend wäre ich nicht, vielleicht hat sich der Hut ja was dabei gedacht, mal frisches Blut nach Gryffindor zu schicken," zischte er, ohne sich seiner Aussage wirklich bewusst zu sein.

"Du meinst _reines_ Blut ja?"

Da war's also.

Hatte James sich doch nicht geirrt. Diese alten Familien waren doch alle gleich. "Ich geb dir n guten Rat, Black. Bleib mir einfach von der Pelle. Das ist besser für uns beide. Und Verzeihung, dass ich dich angerempelt habe. Nur gut, dass du dich nicht ernsthaft verletzt hast. Man weiß ja, dass euresgleichen an einer kleinen Wunde verbluten kann."

James drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und betrat hinter den anderen die Treppe um dem Vertrauensschüler zu folgen, der sie auf die Zimmer bringen sollte. Sirius starrte dem Jungen für einen kurzen Moment hinterher.

_Euresgleichen?_

Was unterschied eigentlich ihre beiden Familien schon, außer der inneren Einstellung vielleicht? Sirius atmete kurz aber tief durch. _Ach pfeiff der Hund drauf_, dachte er sich. Was würde er schon mit Potter zu tun haben, außer dass sie in einem Haus waren.

Man konnte sich ja aus dem Weg gehen.

Überhaupt wollte er seine Ruhe haben. Er wusste selbst noch nicht, was er von der Einsortierung in Gryffindor halten sollte und die Blicke einiger frischgebackener Slytherins hatten Bände gesprochen. Auch wenn der eine oder andere etwas wie _da sollte man sich mal hinterklemmen_ gemurmelt hatte, Sirius war eigentlich zufrieden.

Egal welches Haus, Hauptsache weit weg von zu Hause. Den Problemen, die sich jetzt ergeben würden, könnte er sich immer noch in den Ferien stellen.

Und er hatte nicht vor, sich seine Schulzeit durch einen wirrhaarigen, bebrillten, eingebildeten Mitschüler versauen zu lassen.


	2. Im Schlafsaal

_**Kapitel 2**_

_**Im Schlafsaal**_

„Etwas schneller bitte," ertönte die Stimme des Vertrauensschülers und Sirius beeilte sich, zur Gruppe aufzuschließen.

„Ich bin ja so aufgeregt," ertönte neben ihm eine piepsige Stimme, die zu einem kleinen, pummeligen Jungen gehörte. „Jo ich auch," antwortete Sirius gelangweilt, auch wenn seine Augen neugierig im Raum umherschweiften. Ihm gefiel dieser Gemeinschaftsraum besonders die Ecke mit dem Kamin.

Sein Blick fiel auf das große Fenster... und auf James Potter.

Nur weit weg von ihm, dachte er sich und stellte sich hinter ein paar kleineren Schülern auf, um dem Vortrag des Vertrauensschülers zu lauschen. „... werdet ihr jetzt auf Eure Schlafräume verteilt. Ich lese dazu Eure Namen vor..." ertönte die Stimme und einer nach dem anderen verschwand in den verschiedenen Räumen. „Lupin, Potter, Jaspers, Pettigrew und Black... ihr nehmt den Raum direkt über der Treppe."

"Häh?"

James starrte den Vertrauensschüler ungläubig an. Dann musterte er den Jungen mit dem er eben noch aneinander geraten war. Der schien genauso wenig damit einverstanden. "Ehm... Entschuldigung. Kann man an der Zimmerverteilung noch etwas ändern? Ich meine..." James verstummte. Der Vertrauensschüler sah ihn wenig begeistert an und seine Klassenkameraden starrten mit offenen Mündern. Er schluckte. "Ich meine nur wenn man sich nicht so gut..na ja..versteht halt." Verlegen schabte er mit der Zehenspitze über den Steinboden.

"Wenn Du irgendwelche Änderungswünsche hast, kannst du gern zum Schulleiter gehen, ich habe meine Liste und gut," antwortete der Vertrauensschüler etwas genervt.

Sirius grinste breit.

Damit dürfte Potter ja schon mal einen Minuspunkt haben, gut für ihn. Neugierig musterte er die anderen. Pettigrew, der kleine Junge der so aufgeregt war, Lupin, ein schmaler, blasser Typ, der aussah, als hätte er einen Monat durchgemacht, Potter... nicht der Rede oder des Nachdenkens wert... und Jaspers, der bei Potter stand und ihn gerade zutextete, kein gutes Zeichen befand Sirius.

"Ok," mischte er sich ein. "Dann sollten wir wohl mal hochgehen was Jungs?" Als erster lief er die kleine Treppe hinauf und öffnete die Tür. Ein kleines, leises "wow" entfuhr ihm, als er das Bett direkt am Fenster sah.

James lies sich Zeit. Sollten die anderen zwischen ihm und Black bleiben. Dann lief er wenigstens nicht Gefahr, ein Bett neben diesem Typen zu erwischen. Als er als letzter den Raum betrat erstarrte er. Lief denn heute alles schief?

Sein Plan war aufgegangen. Alle Betten zwischen Sirius, der als erster gekommen war und ihm waren belegt. Aber der Raum war rund. Also musste er direkt neben dem Schnösel schlafen. Ok. Jetzt nur keine Blöße mehr geben. "Nicht ganz so komfortabel wie daheim Black? Wir sind besseres gewöhnt scheint mir." kommentierte er Sirius prüfende Blicke und warf sich auf sein eigenes Bett um nach dem Vorhangzug zu angeln. Keinesfalls wollte er Tag und Nacht Blickkontakt zu dem haben.

"Nur keinen Neid Potter," giftete Sirius zurück und schob James' Kiste unter dem Fenster weg.

Was für ein herrlicher Ausblick. Weit hinten konnte er die großen Ringe des Quidditchfeldes erkennen. Und der Wald. Sirius liebte es im Wald herumzustreifen, auch wenn ihm das bisher nur während der großen Ausflüge mit der Familie möglich gewesen war und dieser Wald ja verboten... aber wen interessierte das schon. Er öffnete das Fenster und sog die milde Abendluft ein.

"Jedenfalls kein Großstadtmief hier..."

"Ich mag Städte." Der stille Junge, der gleich hinter Sirius das Zimmer betreten hatte, gesellte sich zu diesem ans Fenster. "Aber hier ist es auch cool. Man kann den ganzen Wald sehn. Und das Quidditchfeld." Es schien, als habe er alles gesagt was nötig war. Er ging vom Fenster weg und beschäftigte sich mit seiner Truhe.

In kleinen Goldlettern stand der Name Remus J. Lupin auf dem Deckel der Kiste, mit deren Inhalt er sich nun fast pedantisch auseinandersetzte.

"Ich auch," polterte Jeff Jaspers los und strahlte in die Runde. "Ich komme direkt aus London, Jeff heiß ich übrigens, und ich find's superklasse hier zu sein. Meine Ma ist immer noch ganz aus dem Häuschen, dass ich so nen Brief gekriegt habe." "Is ja toll," brummte Sirius zurück und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

Jeff blickte irritiert zu Sirius und wandte sich zu James um. "Wo kommst du denn her? Seid ihr alle Zauberer, also so richtige?"

"Ich komm vom Land" sagte James uns streckte dem anderen die Hand hin.

"Potter, James Potter. Und wies mit Lupin aussieht weiß ich nicht aber meine Eltern sind beide Zauberer. Aber mein Dad sagt, das ist nichts, weswegen man sich besser oder schlechter fühlen muß. Es gibt ganz bedeutende Zauberer, die aus ganz normalen Muggelfamilien stammen. Genauso wie aus Familien mit elend langen Stammbäumen absolute Nieten" er machte eine kaum merkliche Pause, in der er Sirius einen unzweideutigen Blick zuwarf "hervorgehen können."

Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck verschwand er hinter dem Deckel seiner Truhe. Wenigstens hatte er Black gleich klar gemacht, wohin er sich seine Standesdünkel stecken konnte. Hier auf Hogwarts galten eben andere Regeln.

Sirius fragte sich, ob der Hut vielleicht doch Fehler machte. Er hatte hier nichts verloren.

_Landeier und Muggel. Na toll..._

Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Fing er jetzt auch schon so an? Wütend über diesen Gedanken setzte er sich wieder auf.

"Na da haben wir ja nen echten Schlaumeier im Raum was?" fauchte er und in seinen Augen blitzte es. "Vielleicht solltest du zum Schulleiter gehen und um Versetzung in ne höhere Klasse bitten, wo du doch in Geschichte so bewandert bist Potter. Und du solltest keine Gerüchte verbreiten, weil immerhin gibt's auch ne Menge Muggel die als Squibs enden... das war doch das was Du als Nieten bezeichnest oder?" Was seine Eltern zu dem Thema sagen würden, behielt Sirius lieber für sich. Ging die anderen eh nichts an, sollten die doch denken was sie wollten. "Und Landeier wie Dich rauchen manche Leute ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in der Pfeife..."

"Ich bin mir sicher du kennst ne Menge solcher Typen. " James schlug ärgerlich den Deckel seiner Truhe zu, so das es krachte und die anderen drei zusammenschraken. "Kommst dir wohl ziemlich cool vor was? Bloß weil du aus der großen Stadt kommst. Aber weißt du was, mir ist egal wer du bist. Wenn du mir blöd kommst polier ich dir deine geleckte Fratze. Dazu muß man nicht besonders schlau sein." James wußte nicht wieso, aber der Typ brachte ihn echt zur Weißglut mit seiner arroganten Art.

"Bleibt doch ruhig," kam es aus einer Ecke und der fünfte im Raum, Peter Pettigrew wagte sich etwas vor. "Das gibt doch nur Ärger." Jeff blickte nur von einem zum anderen und verzog sich dann auf sein Bett, während Sirius und James sich wütend anstarrten.

"Der Kleine hat recht," zischte Sirius leise. "Wir wollen ja nicht gleich am ersten Tag Ärger haben nicht wahr? Lassen wir's dabei bewenden und versuchen uns aus dem Weg zu gehen." Nicht das er das vor hatte, Potter würde schon noch seinen Spaß kriegen. So einfach würde er ihm nicht davon kommen. Wieder ließ Sirius sich aufs Bett fallen, ließ James aber nicht aus den Augen.

"Und du?" rief er Remus zu. "Erzähl du doch mal von dir? Was bist du?"

"Was..ich bin?" Remus schluckte. Ganz ruhig. Es weiß doch keiner. Er meint nur deine Eltern.

"Ich bin ..wie nanntest du das? ein Landei glaub ich." Sein Grinsen verriet, daß er das ganze keineswegs persönlich nahm. "Ma und Pa sind Zauberer. Bei meinen Großeltern weiß ich nicht so genau. Ich seh sie nicht sehr oft. Also verlang keinen Stammbaum von mir." Er meinte auch das witzig, aber sein Grinsen erstarrte, als er Sirius Reaktion darauf bemerkte. Augenblicklich zog er es vor, sich wieder mit seiner Truhe zu beschäftigen.

"Hätten wir ja die Vorstellungsrunde geklärt," murmelte Sirius und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Aber irgendwie würde er die Jahre hier schon verbringen, mit oder ohne seine Mitbewohner. "Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, verabschiede ich mich dann mal von dieser netten Runde," brummte er und zog die Vorhänge zu. Morgen war ein neuer Tag und vielleicht waren sie ja doch alle nur zu nervös. Vielleicht waren die anderen ja ganz nett. Ausgenommen Potter selbstverständlich, der - so befand Sirius - bestand ja wohl nur aus Vorurteilen. Aber dem konnte man aus dem Weg gehen.

"Feigling" murmelte James. Bei seinesgleichen wär er sicher nicht so zurückhaltend. Das konnte ne spaßige Zeit werden. Er wollte sich ausmalen, wie er den Typ in die Schranken weisen würde, wenn er weiter seine Schiene reiten würde.

Plötzlich stellte er jedoch fest, das jetzt, wo ihm der direkte Widerpart fehlte, sich seine Wut verflüchtigt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht mal mehr erinnern wie dieser Streit angefangen hatte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und fing an, sich bettfein zu machen. Ihm fiel plötzlich ein, was seine Mutter ihm mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte. Sie hatte in Hogwarts ihre besten und engsten Freunde kennengelernt und er würde das auch können.

Also eins stand jedenfalls fest. Dieser Black würde es für ihn niemals werden.


	3. Noch mehr Missverständnisse

_**Kapitel 3**_

_**Noch mehr Missverständnisse**_

Seit der Ankunft auf Hogwarts waren schon einige Tage vergangen und das Verhältnis von James Potter und Sirius Black hatte sich nicht im geringsten verändert.

Sirius hatte sich nach dem Abendessen schnell abgesetzt und schlenderte durch die Halle. Bald würden sie im Haus sein müssen, aber er verspürte nicht den Funken Lust, sich schon wieder den dummen Bemerkungen auszusetzen. Dass er diese oftmals selbst provozierte, wollte er nicht einsehen.

Müde lehnte er sich gegen eine Säule und betrachtete eingehend das Bild eines Zauberers, der umständlich versuchte, auf ein Pferd zu steigen.

"Hey Black. Hast du den Blues?" Der Junge, der hinter der Säule hervortrat, war etwa einen halben Kopf größer als Sirius und strohblond. Mit einem unverschämten Grinsen gab er diesem eine Kopfnuß "Was'n los? Immer noch traurig bei den Versagern gelandet zu sein?" Das diese Frage nicht im mindesten von Interesse oder gar Mitgefühl geprägt war, war eindeutig.

"Hey Kyle... na ja wenigstens hab ich nen besseren Ausblick erwischt oder?" Sirius grinste breit und niemand hätte bemerkt, daß ihm gar nicht zum grinsen war. "Ist doch auch mal spannend, die Welt von der anderen Perspektive zu sehen," frotzelte er weiter und blickte zu dem anderen auf. Immerhin hatte er in seiner Altersklasse den Vorteil einer der größeren zu sein. _Nicht so ein Winzling wie Potter..._ Sirius Miene verdüsterte sich kurz wieder. Was interessierte ihn James Potter?

"Wie läuft's denn so in den Katakomben?"

"Alles cool soweit. Man ist halt unter sich. Schade für dich das du mit lauter Nieten und Halbmuggeln rumhängen mußt. Was haben eigentlich deine Alten dazu gesagt. Die waren doch sicher begeistert." Ein bösartiger Zug mischte sich unter Kyles Grinsen. Das war genau ein Thema, worüber Sirius überhaupt nicht reden wollte. "Man kann da halt nix machen," brummte er.

Was seine Eltern davon hielten, konnte er nicht sagen, denn entgegen seinen Befürchtungen war bisher noch keine Nachricht aus London gekommen. Und das war ein schlechteres Zeichen als ein großer Heuler. Aber das mußte er Kyle ja nicht auf die Nase binden.

"Sie werden's überstehen schätz ich. Und was das andere angeht. In jedem Haus gibt's Genies und Loser oder?" Kyle lachte gespielt auf. "Bist schon verdammt liberal geworden kleiner. Die versaun dich total. Wenn du mich fragst ist es ein Unterschied ob du's mit einem reinblütigen Loser zu tun hast oder mit einem Muggel. Mit so einem würd ich nicht mal an einem Tisch essen wollen und schon gar nicht neben einem pennen." Er verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf als wollte er einen besonders widerlichen Gedanken vertreiben.

"Ich schlafe neben keinem Muggel," fauchte Sirius und seine Augen funkelten wütend. Das war genau der Grund warum er so froh war von zu Hause wegzukommen. Diese arrogante Art allen gegenüber, die nicht waren wie seine Familie. "Und wenn du's genau wissen willst, wenn's nach mir ginge..." Sirius unterbrach sich, als ihm klar wurde, daß er gerade Kyle nicht zu viel sagen durfte. In den nächsten Ferien würden ihre Familien wieder zusammen ihre Gesellschaften geben und jedes Wort würde seinen Eltern zugetragen.

"... würde ich lieber heute als morgen das Haus wechseln," vollendete er und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Aber es geht nicht nach mir," brummte er noch.

"Sieh mal an. Da ist ja schon einer deiner neuen Freunde. Potter richtig? Ich hab schon von dir gehört." Kyle lehnte sich entspannt gegen die Säule und grinste weiter.

Hinter Sirius stand James wie angewurzelt am Treppenabsatz. Seine Miene zeigte eine Mischung aus Wut, Bestätigung und so viel Verachtung wie ein 11jähriger nur zeigen konnte.

"Ich hab's gewußt."

Eisig klangen die Worte als er sie Sirius entgegenschleuderte.

Sirius wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte nicht erwartet, daß irgend jemand hier herumschlich. Am allerwenigsten James. Verwirrt blickte er von einem zum anderen. "Er ist nicht..." begann er zu Kyle und drehte sich zu James um. "Ich meinte doch nur..." Ja was meinte er eigentlich? Es brannte ihm auf der Zunge, James zu erklären, daß er nichts anderes hatte sagen können, aber in Gesellschaft von Kyle? Niemals! "Was weißt du denn schon Potter," fauchte er ihn deshalb an und das Gefühl, was sich in seinem Magen breitmachte gefiel ihm gar nicht. Kyles zufriedenes Grinsen hätte er am liebsten mit einem Faustschlag ausgelöscht. "Und was soll das heißen du hast es gewußt hm? Was denn gewußt?"

"Sprich besser nicht mit mir großer Zauberer. Ich könnte einen Muggel in der Familie haben." James war bleich vor Wut. Er hatte einmal gesehen, wie die feine Gesellschaft mit Leuten umsprang, die nicht Ihresgleichen waren. Er war zwar erst acht gewesen, aber er fühlte die Wut von damals jetzt wieder in sich aufsteigen. "Wie konnte der Hut sich nur so vertun." Wieso konnte Kyle nicht einfach verschwinden? Sirius wünschte sich Potter hätte ihm einfach eine geknallt und sie würden das ganze mit einer Prügelei enden lassen. Dann würde er sein Gesicht wahren und dieses eigenartige Gefühl würde aufhören. Aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Warum konnten die Leute denn nicht einfach sehen, was er wirklich dachte. Ein seltsames Grinsen huschte über Sirius Gesicht. So etwas könnte einiges aufklären, auch wenn es nicht möglich war. Aber wie sollte er James jetzt irgendwie etwas klarmachen? Ein anderer Gedanke kam auf.

WARUM eigentlich auch?

"Na ja, sehr tolerant scheinst DU ja auch nicht zu sein oder?" zischte er dem kleineren Jungen zu und verfiel automatisch in eine andere Stimmlage. Die Unsicherheit war verschwunden und machte einer fühlbaren Arroganz Platz. "Vielleicht unterscheiden wir uns ja gar nicht so sehr..." "Davon träumst du, Black" giftete James zurück. "Mit einem wie dir hab ich gar nichts gemeinsam."

Die kleine Pause, die James machte nutzte Kyle für einen Kommentar, denn diese Situation machte ihm außerordentlich Spaß. "Oh, oh, Potter. Schau mal auf dein Abzeichen. Ich glaub unser kleiner Sirius hat das gleiche." Demonstrativ schaute er Sirius auf die Brust wo das Schulabzeichen prangte. "Jap, der gleiche alberne Miezekater wie bei dir. Scheint als hättet ihr doch was gemeinsam." Sein Grinsen verriet die diebische Freude, die er am Streit der beiden Kleineren hatte. Black fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl und Kyle wollte die Gelegenheit ihn zu trietzen nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Also warum nicht die Beiden aufeinander hetzen.

"Das ist aber wohl auch die einzige Gemeinsamkeit, die ich mit diesem Landei habe," antwortete Sirius und sein Grinsen nahm an Arroganz noch zu. So langsam wurde es ihm wirklich zu blöd. Was hatte Potter eigentlich für ein Problem, er kannte ihn doch überhaupt nicht. Vielleicht hatte Kyle ja sogar recht. Aber die Blöße würde Sirius sich nicht geben, um eine Versetzung zu bitten. Wenn Potter Krieg haben wollte sollte er ihn kriegen.

"Außerdem, was mischt du dich eigentlich hier ein hm? Hast du nix besseres zu tun? Du könntest Jaspers ja deine Theorien von alten Familien nahebringen oder sowas." Er drehte sich zu Kyle und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht das der das kapieren würde..." Kyle grinste.

"Bloß weil er aus ner Muggelfamilie stammt?" James platzte endgültig der Kragen. "Für was hältst du dich eigentlich, hä? Und daß das keine Theorien sind beweist du ja wohl grad selber."

Sirius schluckte. Tat er das wirklich? Ein Blick in Kyles Gesicht beantwortete seine Frage.

"Und... wen stört's schon," murmelte er und wendete seinen Blick wieder auf das Bild. Er wollte nicht so sein wie die anderen. Eigentlich wollte er nicht mal so scheinen, aber was sollte er machen? Vielleicht ließ sich ja irgendwann mal was klären. Vielleicht auch nicht. Was sollte es auch... Er war bisher auch mehr oder weniger ohne Freunde ausgekommen, also war es wohl das Beste, daß er auch hier sein eigenes Ding durchzog. "Vielleicht solltest DU mal die Ohren durchpusten und richtig zuhören," brummte er James zu, blickte aber weiter auf den seltsamen Reiter.

"Na na, jetzt bin ich aber enttäuscht Sirius." Kyle löste sich von der Säule und richtete sich auf. "Du willst ihm das doch nicht durchgehn lassen. Immerhin hat er grad deine Familie beleidigt. Was würde dein Mutter nur dazu sagen wenn sie wüßte, das du dir das bieten lässt. Komm schon, kleiner. Sei kein Waschlappen." James wußte nicht, worüber er sich mehr ärgerte. Über Black oder den arroganten Schnösel der ihn die ganze Zeit anfeuerte.

"Ja Sirius" äffte er Kyle nach. "Verteidige deine arme Mutter. Nicht daß sie sich am Ende genauso schlecht vorkommen muß, wie all die Muggel, die ihr üblicherweise zum Schuheabstreifen benutzt."

Augenblicklich fuhr Sirius herum und starrte James mit blitzenden Augen an. Scheiss drauf, was darauf folgen würde, egal ob er Ärger kriegen würde oder kein Mensch außer Slytherins mehr mit ihm reden würde. Kyle hatte recht, DAS konnte er sich nicht mehr bieten lassen. Egal, was er selber über die Ansichten seiner Mutter dachte.

"Jetzt paß mal auf Potter," fauchte er James an. "Wenn du nicht gleich dein blödes Maul hälst und aufhörst über Dinge zu labern, die dich nen Dreck angehen, dann wirst du mich kennenlernen!"

"Ja? Komm doch." James bot sich zum Schein für einen Schlag an. "Mal sehn wie du Mann gegen Mann aussiehst du Superarschloch. Machst einen miesen Text nach dem anderen und wenn dir mal einer sagt wie arm du bist, gehst du gleich hoch. Super Taktik. Eigentlich könntest du mir ja egal sein, aber wenn ich mir vorstell die nächsten sieben Jahre neben die pennen zu müssen kommt mir die Galle hoch." Er redete mitlerweile schneller als er denken konnte. Er dachte nicht drüber nach das Sirius größer war als er. James war nur noch wütend.

"Ui, jetzt hast du sicher Angst was Siri? Der Kleine droht dir." Kyles Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Er lehnte sich zurück und genoß das Spektakel.

"Probier's aus," zischte Sirius und trat einen Schritt vor. "Und Angst hab ich sicherlich nicht, nicht vor so einem Angeber..." Drohend funkelte er den kleineren James an. "Und hierbei wird dir dein angebliches Wissen auch nicht helfen, und hab keine Angst... entgegen deiner Meinung ist es nicht so einfach "unsereins" kaputtzukriegen..."

"Wer von uns hält sich denn für was besseres?" James zitterte vor Wut. Der nannte ihn einen Angeber. Und was hieß hier eigentlich angebliches Wissen. Der konnte wirklich nicht beurteilen, was James wußte und was nicht. "Aber mach nur so weiter. Dann werden wir sehn wie robust du bist, Black."

Sirius ballte die Fäuste. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl ein? ER hatte doch damit angefangen, ihm diese ganzen Standesdünkel zu unterstellen, obwohl er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte. Aber über das Warum nachzudenken, hatte Sirius keine Lust mehr. "Robuster als du glaubst," knurrte er zurück und versetzte James einen kleinen Schubs. "Und jetzt laß mich in Ruhe..."

Das brachte das Faß zum überlaufen. Wie von der Sehne geschossen stürzte sich James auf Sirius. "Du Arsch!" brüllte er und versetzte dem größeren einen Überraschungstreffer in den Magen. Bevor dieser reagieren konnte, holte er erneut aus, doch zu einem weiteren Treffer kam er nicht, denn Sirius schien die Schrecksekunde überwunden zu haben. Mit einer geschickten Drehung wich er aus und sein Fausthieb traf James schmerzhaft an der Schulter.

Im Nu hatte sich eine heftige Prügelei zwischen den beiden entwickelt und keiner bemerkte, wie Kyle sich langsam davongeschlichen hatte. Sirius hatte James gerade halbwegs in den Schwitzkasten genommen, als eine laute Stimme die beiden augenblicklich auseinander fahren ließ.

"Black... Potter... auseinander aber SOFORT!" Vor ihnen stand die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors und blickte sie zornig über den Rand ihrer Brille an. "Würden Sie mir vielleicht einmal erklären, WAS sie hier veranstalten?"

"N-Nichts Professor McGonagall" keuchte James nachdem er den Schreck überwunden hatte. Sein hochroter Kopf verriet jedoch etwas anderes. Verlegen sah er zu Sirius, der keine Anstalten machte, auch nur irgend etwas zur Aufklärung beizutragen. Also beschloß James auch zu schweigen und sah statt dessen betreten auf den Boden.

McGonagall's Blick wurde schärfer, als sie die beiden musterte. Schlägerei zwischen Gryffindors waren nicht gerade an der Tagesordnung und sicherlich nichts was sie dulden würde. Das gespannte Verhältnis zwischen Potter und Black war ihr schon in den ersten Tagen aufgefallen, aber sie hatte bisher gehofft, es wäre nur eine vorübergehende Sache. "Nun, ich denke nicht, daß sie ihre Konflikte mit Schweigen lösen können, also bitte ich um eine Erklärung und zwar schnellstens."

Sirius wagte es noch immer nicht, die Lehrerin anzusehen und murmelte "es war nur ein Mißverständnis ... glaube ich, eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit." Er warf James einen Seitenblick zu. _Sag jetzt bloß nichts falsches du Affe._

"Ja genau" stieg James zögerlich ein. Was dachte der eigentlich. Das James ihn reinreiten würde? Dieser Blick den Sirius ihm zuwarf sagte schon alles. "Wir hatten nur ne Meinungsverschiedenheit über... über die Frage wer eher ins Quidditchteam kommen würde: ein guter Erstklässler oder ein weniger guter aus der dritten Klasse." Super. das war genau das Thema über das sich alle Welt in eine Prügelei stürzen würde.

Heute war nicht James bester Tag.

Sirius verdrehte die Augen und zischte James ein leises _Idiot_ zu, was aber McGonagall nicht entging. Ärgerlich zog sie die Brauen zusammen.

"Quidditch also ja? Nun gut, wenn sie es so wollen... Sie werden sich jetzt sofort in ihr Haus begeben und morgen melden sie sich nach dem Unterricht bei Miss Hecate und werden sich über die Gepflogenheiten auf Hogwarts informieren lassen. Anschließend werden sie sich im Team mit der Frage Ihrer Meinungsverschiedenheit beschäftigen können während Sie in den Gewächshäusern die schleimspuckenden Schnecken von den Pflanzen entfernen. Und wenn ich sage im Team dann meine ich das auch so."

Sirius blickte auf. Das konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst sein. Nur wegen einer kleinen Schlägerei?

"Also ich sehe durchaus die Notwendigkeit konsequenten Handelns ihrerseits zur Aufrechterhaltung der Disziplin aber..." James versuchte einen äußerst gewagten und äußerst dummen Vorstoß. Alles war besser als mit dem zusammen nachsitzen zu müssen. "...wäre es nicht viel effektiver wenn jeder von uns eine eigene Aufgabe zugewiesen bekäme Professor?"

Ein eisiger Blick traf ihn und machte ihm sofort die Dummheit seines Versuches deutlich. Er wurde rot und verstummte, tapfer die hämischen Blicke von Sirius ignorierend.

"Teamarbeit besteht nicht aus Einzelaufgaben Mr Potter," antwortete McGonagall frostig.

"Und wir auf Hogwarts legen viel Wert auf Teamarbeit, falls Ihnen das noch nicht bekannt sein sollte. Und ..." ein ebenso kühler Blick traf Sirius, dessen Grinsen augenblicklich verschwand. "... ich bin mir sicher etwas Teamgefühl könnte ihnen beiden nicht schaden. Also 17 Uhr im Gewächshaus und seien sie pünktlich." Nach einem zurechtrücken der Brille, drehte sich die Hauslehrerin um und verschwand in den Gängen.

Sirius verschränkte die Arme. "... und seien Sie pünktlich." äffte er ihr nach. "Sicher bin ich pünktlich, mir reicht einmal nachsitzen vollkommen. Vielen Dank auch!"

"Na prima. Gut gemacht eure Lordschaft. So eine Scheisse." James war außer sich und klemmte sich vor Wut die Hände unter die Arme. Er wollte nicht aus Versehen wieder auf den anderen losgehen und wohlmöglich noch mehr als einen Nachmittag mit ihm verbringen müssen. "Wir sehn uns dann wohl um fünf" zischte er und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.


End file.
